List of Churches in Vista City
See Also: Churches Outside Vista City Vista City Diocese of the Roman Catholic Church Cathedral of St. Peter & St. Paul Spanish style, built on the site of an old Mission. Bishop William Scorsazy --''' The man is unflappable, and takes the weird in stride along with everything else. The Bishop is a middle heavy man with heavy eyebrow, water blue eyes, a largish nose, and wry grin. Church of St. Barbara Tony McKenzie's home church since he moved to Vista City. A largely Irish and Italian congregation. 'Father Micheal Flynn --' Fightin' evil in a clueless Irish rebel sort of way. Church of the Blessed Madonna Latino Parish 'Father Medvil --' Also in the know. Like a priest in VC could not be? Church of St. Silicon, Our Lady of Perpetual Upgrades The most modern of the local Catholic churches. It get tisked at by the more traditional churches. 'Father Paul Robbins --' A progressive and rationalist priest. St. John's Church of the Holy Resurrection Attached to an order of Capuchin brothers that do local charity work including a soup kitchen. This church is usually broke and is in the worst part of town. 'Abbot Louis Barins --' Head of the Capuchin order. 'Father Nicolais Marcola --' The kind of guy you expect to play a priest in a movie. It has gained notoriety as the site of the Samantha Deering Murder. Protestant Churches Baptist 'Aspen Street Baptist Church --' Jane Kennedy's church of choice Methodist 'First United Methodist Church of Vista City --' Mentioned in the healing wave incident. 'First Free Methodist Church --' Not mentioned in the healing wave incident and miffed about it. Free methodists are always getting the short shift, Non-Denominational 'Universal Temple of Absolute Divine Power --' Holds services in a converted store. Pentecostal 'Pillar of Fire Pentecostal Church --' Experienced real miracles of healing during the Mana Storm. Presbyterian 'St. James Presbyterian --' Doc Carver's church of choice. Other Buddhist 'Shasta Abbey --' Founded by Houn Jiyu-Kennett in 1971 Church Universal and Triumphant Started by Elizabeth Clare Prophet in the 1950s Heavy Survivalist philosphy dating from the 1980s. Holds that races of sentient or spiritual beings generally considered to be Lemurians, superior to humans, live in or on Shasta, or visit the mountain. 'Willard Cane Prophet --' Current prophet. Lives in the NCTC lands. Jehovah's Witless Kingdom Halls Three Kingdom halls in the Vista City area. Jewish 'Beth David Synagogue --' Mentioned in the healing wave. Mormon Only Two Mormon Churches are in the area. 'Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints --' East 9th street. 'Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints --' West Shasta Ave. Native 'Panther Walks With Him --' Local Shaman 'Standing Bear --' Backup emergency Shaman. Neo-Pagans Wicca 'Circle of the Sacred Mountain --' Meets outdoors when weather permits in NCTC lands. 'Windra Starshine --' Primary contact. 'Circle of Nature's Wisdom --' Meets in the south part of the City. 'Charles Weaver --' Primary contact. Spiritualist '"Mother Elise" Harconi --' a good one out of Gypsy stock. She does not do casual Seances. Papa Joe knows her and will recommend her services when there is a real need. 'Carlos Harconi --' Elise's Husband. Vodun The entire Vodum population in Vista City meets at Needful Things. 'Pappa Joe' --''' Vodun Priest Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Churches